In in-memory database management system, frequently accessed data are pre-stored in main memory tables, which facilitates faster response time. However, to store data in the in-memory database tables multiple data compression systems are applied to compress data and to reduce memory consumption. Conventional data compression systems may give rise to issues such as long response time when search requests are received to retrieve information from the compressed data. It is a challenge for the conventional data compression systems to improve the search response time and optimize overall database table compression.